Zanpakunai
by Shirai Mikami
Summary: Zanpakunai bukanlah sekedar SMA biasa karena banyak hal-hal yang tidak akan kau temui selain di sini. Pesta tahun baru menjadi ajang penyambutan murid baru serta pemilihan Prince&Princess. Siapakah yang akan terpilih? Chara Naruto&Bleach bergabung! R&R?


Terinspirasi dari praktikum dan gerak-gerik semua orang yang ada di sekitar saya akhir-akhir ini. Sebuah persembahan di penghujung tahun 2010, fic crossover pertama saya! _Try to read it!_

**Zanpakunai**

_Naruto & Bleach Fanfiction_

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto & Tite Kubo_

_Special for u _

Musim dingin masih menghembuskan nafas dinginnya. Saljupun masih betah menyelimuti jalanan, bangunan, bahkan semua yang berada di atas permukaan tanah tidak ada yang tidak berwarna putih karena salju. Wajar saja, karena ini adalah akhir bulan Desember. Tinggal di rumah sambil merapatkan selimut atau meminum secangkir coklat panas sepertinya akan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan daripada harus berdingin-dingin ria di luar yang bisa saja menyebabkan tubuh membeku atau pembuluh darah pecah. Apalagi ini masih liburan.

Tidak mujur atau memang bukan nasib, dari pagi buta tadi, di saat teman-teman sebayanya mungkin masih nyenyak mendengkur, gadis berparas elok itu sudah harus menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang dia rasa akan diperlukan selama dalam perjalanan dan meninggalkan rumah dalam waktu cukup lama. Gadis itu menyeka peluh di dahinya kemudian menengok ke arah jam dinding berbentuk bintang yang tertempel pada dinding di hadapannya, pukul 08.13 a.m yang artinya hampir 4 jam ia habiskan waktu hanya untuk _packing_. Dirasakannya, gelungan rambutnya sudah berantakan sehingga dengan lembut ia buka gelungan rambut merah mudanya kemudian mengikatnya dengan model kuncir kuda.

"Selesai!" Serunya senang, lengkungan bibir bahagianya menambah keindahan parasnya itu.

"Setelah ini aku harus bantu _obaasan_. _Kami-sama_.. Kumohon jangan jadikan hari ini sebagai hari terakhirku bertemu _obaasan_. Setelah ini aku pasti sangat merindukannya, merindukan tempat ini, Hanabiragakure." Kini ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan mata terpejam, khusyuk.

Hari ini bukanlah hari sembarangan karena hari ini, gadis bermata _emerald_ itu akan memulai kisah menakjubkannya!

OoO

**ZANPAKUNAI**

Tulisan raksasa itu terlihat lebih kecil namun masih tampak jelas terbaca oleh sepasang mata _emerald_ gadis itu dari radius sekitar 20 meter. Di belakang tulisan itu, ada gerbang yang sangat besar dan sangat tinggi dalam keadaan tertutup. Di sana, sudah terdapat ratusan orang berbaris rapi menunggu gerbang itu dibuka, termasuk gadis itu. Lututnya dari tadi sudah mulai gemetaran karena dingin dan karena duduk lama di kereta bawah laut yang ia gunakan untuk perjalanan yang cukup lama sebelum ia tiba di tempat ia berada sekarang.

Sembari masih menunggu, ia mendongak melihat langit sore musim dingin_. 'Syukurlah, salju di sini tidak turun sederas di Hanabira.'_

"Hei, apa kau akan seperti itu terus? Gerbang sudah dibuka. Segera bergegas sebelum dianggap terlambat." Suara itu membuat gadis itu menoleh ke samping dan di sana terlihat anak laki-laki sebayanya namun rambutnya sudah memutih semua, oh tidak, putih keperakan lebih tepatnya.

"Ah, iya! Ayo masuk sama-sama." Ketika ia berkata begitu, anak laki-laki yang membawa tas gunung itu sudah mendahuluinya.

Dengan segera, gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyamai anak itu. Tak lupa ia tarik koper besar beroda yang dibawanya itu.

"Hah.. Hah.." Ia agak terengah-engah. "Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Kalau kau?" Tanya gadis itu ketika jalannya sudah berdampingan dengan orang tadi.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro." Jawabnya dingin, sedingin penampilannya.

"Salam kenal, Hitsugaya."

Bukannya merespon Sakura, Hitsugaya malah menyerahkan sesuatu seperti _ID card_ yang berbahan seperti kartu ATM pada penjaga gerbang. Penjaga itu menerimanya kemudian menggeseknya pada alat penggesek.

"Selamat, Anda diakui sebagai _shigaku, shibarashii gakusei, _di Zanpakunai. Selanjutnya tinggal mengikuti petunjuk dan prosedur yang ada." Kata penjaga itu sambil mengembalikan _ID card_ Hitsugaya. "Selanjutnya!"

Penjaga itu kemudian menyodorkan tangan, meminta sesuatu pada Sakura.

"_A... ano.." _Sakura bingung.

"Hei, rambut pink. Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu mana _ID card_-mu?" Sahut Hitsugaya.

"Memangnya di mana?" Tanya Sakura polos. Di depannya penjaga itu mulai menggerak-gerakkan tangan yang tadi disodorkannya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Bukankah sebelum ke sini kita semua diberi sebuah _gadget_?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ng.." Sakura mengingat-ingat. "... ah! Maksudmu yang seperti _mouse _itu?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk.

Segera Sakura keluarkan _gadget_ yang dimaksud. Bentuk dan ukurannya mirip sekali dengan _mouse optic _ukuran standar yang biasa digunakan sebagai alat penggerak _pointer_ di komputer atau laptop. Ada 3 tombol di sisinya. Merah, biru, dan hijau.

"Tekan yang warna merah." Beritahu Hitsugaya.

Sakura melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan.

_Klik!_

Keluarlah sebuah _ID card _yang sama dengan milik Hitsugaya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Sakura segera menyerahkannya pada penjaga. Kemudian mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Sebenarnya Aula Zanpakunai itu di mana sih?" Tanya Sakura.

Hitsugaya menghela napas lalu dengan dingin berkata, "Sebenarnya kau niat tidak sih masuk Zanpakunai? Hal-hal kecil saja tidak tahu."

"_Go-gomen._"

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan. Setelah ini kita akan menaiki _Roll Coaster_ terlebih dahulu selama 5 menit dengan kecepatan 83 km/jam sebelum sampai di depan gerbang asli Zanpakunai. Aulanya terletak di dekat gerbang."

"He? Jadi yang tadi itu bukan gerbang asli?" Pertanyaan retoris.

Seperti _shigaku _ yang lainnya, Sakura dan Hitsugaya mulai bersiap menaiki _Roll Coaster_. Sebelum naik, mereka memasukkan barang-barang mereka di bagasi yang ada di bawah tempat duduk. Setelah semuanya mengenakan pengaman, kereta berkapasitas 300 orang itu langsung melaju.

"Kyaaaaa!"

O0O

_**Di Aula Zanpakunai...**_

Semua _shigaku_ sudah berkumpul semua dengan berbaris rapi sesuai barisan yang ditentukan.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Suara langkah kaki seorang kakek yang sedang meniti anak tangga panggung itu terdengar jelas di ruangan megah yang hening dan dingin karena pendingin ruangan. Sambil memegangi tongkatnya yang berbentuk unik, kakek itu berjalan menuju podium di atas panggung. Siapakah dia?

Sebelum berbicara, kakek yang berbusana _yukata_ dibalut dengan _haori_ putih (yang biasa dipakai oleh kapten shinigami di Soul Society) itu mengetuk _microphone_ sebanyak tiga kali.

"Selamat datang para _shigaku _di Zanpakunai, sekolah istimewa bagi murid-murid yang istimewa!" Tak disangka, walaupun sudah tua renta begitu, nada bicaranya masih sesemangat para pemuda. "Sebelumnya, akan kuperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Namaku Genryuusai Yamamoto Shigekuni, pendiri sekaligus kepala sekolah di Zanpakunai. Salam kenal." Kakek itu membungkukkan badannya.

Semua _shigaku_ yang ada di sana membalas dengan hormat bungkukan badan kakek itu.

"Oh ya, kalian bisa memanggilku Yamamoto-jii. Bla... Bla... Bla..." Sang kepala sekolah melanjutkan pidato selamat datangnya. "Baiklah, agar rasa penasaran dan bingung kalian terminimalisir, setelah ini aku serahkan pada _sensei_ yang khusus mengurusi bidang kesiswaan, Hatake Kakashi-sensei."

Tak lama setelah Yamamoto-jii turun dari panggung, segera podium tadi diisi oleh pria jangkung berambut perak dengan _style_ menantang gravitasi bumi.

"Yo!" Sapanya. Hanya matanya yang menandakan kalau dia tersenyum karena wajahnya ditutupi masker. "Baiklah, aku tidak suka melihat para _shigaku_ berwajah tegang seperti itu. Santai saja, ok?"

"Ya..." Seru semuanya.

Diantara kerumunan _shigaku_, seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang kuncir kuda menyeletuk pelan. "Apa dia benar-benar seorang guru kesiswaan?"

Suara itu terdengar oleh Sakura yang tepat ada di sebelahnya. "Kenapa tak percaya begitu? Ah, kita belum kenalan. Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Ah ya. Aku Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik." Katanya tersenyum.

"Ya, tentu saja."

Kakashi melanjutkan, "Apakah di antara kalian ada yang berpikir kenapa kalian disebut _shigaku_, _shibarashii gakusei _ (murid menakjubkan) bukan _atarashii gakusei _(murid baru)? Itu karena kalian memang anak-anak terpilih karena bisa masuk di sini. Setelah tiga bulan di sini, kalian akan ada ujian. Setelah lulus ujian, kalian bukan lagi _shigaku _tetapi berubah menjadi _genin._ Akan kujelaskan secara umum tentang sekolah ini. Zanpakunai bukan seperti koukou (SMA) pada umumnya. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, sekolah ini berada di pulau kecil bernama Pulau Seiretei dan untuk menyebrang pulau, hanya diperbolehkan dengan menaiki kereta bawah laut dan itu harus seizin bagian perizinan Zanpakunai. Dalam kegiatan belajarnya, kelas dibagi menjadi tiga." Kakashi mengacungkan ibu jari, telunjuk, dan jari tengahnya. "Pertama, Kelas Kidou. Di sini _shigaku _ laki-laki dan perempuan belajarnya digabung. Kedua, Kelas Shikai, _shigaku_ dipisahkan sesuai dengan jenis kelamin. Dan yang terakhir, Kelas Bankai. Di kelas ini, kalian bisa belajar bersama _senpai_ kalian. Kelas kalian akan dimulai dari tanggal 1 Januari atau dengan kata lain adalah besok."

"Cih! Merepotkan." Seorang anak laki-laki berambut nanas mengeluh.

"Selanjutnya, tempat tinggal kalian tersebar di sekitar sini. Silakan menuju pusat informasi tempat tinggal. Satu rumah bisa ditempati tiga sampai empat orang tergantung pembagiannya. Pembagian dapat dibaca di papan pengumuman di belakang kalian." Spontan mereka semua menoleh ke belakang sejenak lalu melihat ke depan lagi.

"Atau kalau kalian tidak ingin repot, manfaatkan _gadget_ kalian. Kalau kalian belum tahu, _gadget _itu bernama VHYRICH931 disingkat V931. Sebuah teknologi yang dikembangkan oleh para ilmuwan di Zanpakunai ini. Alat itu bisa digunakan sesuai kebutuhan seputar info Zanpakunai seperti akademis dan tempat tinggal. Sekarang keluarkan alat itu."

Ruangan itu sempat gaduh sejenak sampai semuanya selesai mengeluarkan V931 yang mereka miliki. "Sekarang keluarkan _ID card _kalian." Pinta sang _sensei_.

_Klik!_ Mereka menekan tombol merah yang ada di sisi kanan.

"Kalau sudah selesai, gesekkan kartu itu pada sisi kiri."

_Srekk!_

"Tekan tombol merah lagi. Lalu lihat layarnya. Ada kata Dorm, _dormitory,_ yang sejajar dengan tombol merah. Acd, _academic_, dengan tombol biru. Zn-ar, Zanpakunai _area_, dengan tombol biru. Nah, klik tombol sesuai yang ingin kalian cari."

Semuanya lalu menekan tombol merah untuk mencari dimana mereka akan tinggal.

"Ada empat nama distrik tempat tinggal kalian. Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan, Rasengan. Sharingan dan Rasengan untuk anak laki-laki dan sisanya untuk perempuan."

"Byakugan 28." Sakura membaca tulisan di layar V931.

"Eh? Kau juga?" Tanya Ino.

"Wah asik! Tak kusangka kita bisa serumah."

"Yey!" Mereka berdua melakukan tos dengan girang.

"Ok. Tenang semuanya!" Seru Kakashi menyadari suasana jadi gaduh. "Setelah ini langsung saja kalian masuk ke rumah masing-masing. Karena kurang dari 6 jam lagi kita akan merayakan tahun baru, maka tolong begegaslah. Tepat pukul 10.15 p.m. kalian semua wajib berkumpul di alun-alun Karakura. Nanti kalian akan tahu bagaimana rasanya merayakan tahun baru di sini. Terakhir, besok akan diawali dengan Kelas Kombinasi yang akan dimulai dari pukul 09.00 a.m. Nah, selamat bersenang-senang!"

Perasaan senang rata tersebar pada hati setiap _shigaku._ Canda tawa, cekikikan, sorak kegembiraan, dan obrolan masih menghiasi aula sampai tidak ada lagi _shigaku_ yang berada di aula.

O0O

_**Byakugan 28...**_

"_Irashshaimase!_ (Selamat datang!)" Sambut seorang perempuan berambut hitam kebiruan dengan cepol satu di rambutnya pada Sakura dan Ino.

Sakura dan Ino yang tadinya agak terkejut memberikan senyum padanya.

"Oh ya. Perkenalkan, aku Hinamouri Momo. Murid tingkat kedua, _chuunin_. Kalian bisa memanggilku Momo-senpai." Katanya diakhiri dengan senyuman tulus.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Panggil saja Sakura."

"Aku Ino. Yamanaka Ino."

Mereka memperkenalkan diri secara bergantian.

"Karena sudah kenal semua, sekarang ayo masuk! Di sini aku berperan sebagai pembimbing kalian, tapi tidak usah terlalu formal ya?"

"_Hai!_" Sahut Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

Mereka bertiga pun memasuki rumah dengan ukuran 3x6 berwarna gradasi ungu itu. Warna ungu muda memang menjadi tema pada distrik Byakugan.

"Whoa~ _Amazing!_" Ino takjub dengan bagian dalam rumah mungil itu.

Di belakang pintu masuk terdapat rak sepatu seperti yang ada di rumah orang Jepang kebanyakan. Namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda, rak sepatu tersebut bentuknya menyerupai loker-loker kecil yang berbahan dari _fiber glass_ namun terlihat seperti _jelly_. Pintu loker akan terbuka otomatis ketika sepatu atau sandal disodorkan di depannya kemudian terkunci otomatis ketikan sepatu atau sandal itu dimasukkan. Untuk membukanya kembali, cukup dengan menekan tombol yang ada pada bagian atas pintu loker.

Setelah itu, ada sebuah ruangan tengah. Di sana hanya terdapat meja bundar berdiameter 99 cm yang beralaskan karpet yang bundar pula. Lapisan bagian atas meja tersebut adalah kaca bening yang di dalamnya terdapat cairan air raksa. Diantara cairan tersebut ada sebagian yang menggumpal dan gumpalan tersebut bebas "lari" kemana-mana jika meja bergerak. Pada keadaan seimbang atau pada permukaan yang rata, cairan yang menggumpal tersebut berada di tengah-tengah menempati lingkaran tipis berjari-jari 5 cm yang terlukis tepat di tengah bundaran meja. Meja tersebut bernama _Nivo Table_. Di bagian bawahnya, terdapat semacam penghangat sehingga meja tersebut juga dapat berguna sebagai _kotatsu_ (meja penghangat). Ruangan tersebut bisa dipakai untuk ruang berkumpul, ruang makan, maupun ruang untuk sekedar bersantai.

Di sebelah kiri ruangan tadi terdapat satu kamar. Jumlah semua kamar ada tiga. Dua lainnya terdapat di belakang ruang tengah dan bersebelahan dengan dapur dan terdapat satu buah kamar mandi. Fasilitas lainnya yang ada di rumah tersebut adalah tempat menjemur, mesin cuci, alat pengatur suhu ruangan, dan lain-lain.

"Yang bagian depan itu kamarku." Tunjuk Momo pada kamar yang bertuliskan kanji namanya itu. "Nah, untuk Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan silakan pilih sendiri di antara kedua kamar di belakang."

"Umm.. Baiklah kalau begitu Momo-senpai. Ino, kau mau yang mana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Yang sebelah kanan. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Sakura?" Tanpa menunggu lagi jawaban Sakura, Ino langsung melenggang pergi ke kamar yang dimaksud.

Momo hanya tersenyum melihat kedua _kouhai_-nya itu sedang Sakura pergi ke kamarnya.

_Cklek!_

Sakura membuka kamarnya. "Eh?" Ia lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya dan memejamkan-membuka mata berulang-ulang.

Ia heran, mengapa di kamarnya hanya terdapat satu buah lemari dan satu buah meja belajar tanpa ada kasur. Terlihat luas memang kalau seperti itu, tapi...

"Momo-senpai!" Panggil Sakura dari dalam kamar

Momo juga Ino langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Momo khawatir.

"Ng... apa di kamarku ini tidak disediakan kasur?" Sakura bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Hahaha.." Ino malah tertawa. "Momo-senpai, terima kasih sudah membantu kami, sekarang biarkan aku saja yang membantu temanku ini ya?" Ino mendorong pelan _senpai_-nya keluar.

"O-ok. Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau sudah selesai, segera bersih diri lalu menyantap makan malam yang aku buat ya?"

"Pasti!" Jawab Ino yang mewakili jawaban Sakura juga.

O0O

"Ok, Sakura. Ayo kita mulai!" Kata Ino bersemangat.

"Pertama-tama, untuk menemukan kasurmu coba lihat tombol yang tertempel pada dinding kamarmu yang terbuat dari kayu ini." Ino memulai kelasnya pada Sakura.

"Yang ini maksudmu?" Sakura mendekati tombol yang dimaksud Ino.

Ino mengangguk.

Sakura menekan tombol itu dan perlahan sebagian bagian dinding itu terbuka dan terdapat kasur dengan seprai bercorak bunga sakura.

"Oh.. Ternyata kasurnya terlipat pada dinding. Ah, bunga sakura! Pas ya, Ino?"

"Ya, kau benar. Berarti kita tidak salah kamar soalnya aku pun bernasib sama sepertiku. Punyaku anggrek ungu. Untuk menemukan rahasia kamar ini lebih banyak, kau bisa pakai _remote_ yang ada di atas meja belajarmu ini." Jelas Ino sambil mengangkat _remote _itu.

"Di sini itu banyak sekali tombol di mana-mana ya? Hehehe. Baiklah, nanti akan kucoba. Terima kasih, Ino. Oh, ya. Ini jam berapa? Astaga! Sudah jam 08.00 p.m. Tinggal tersisa 2 jam lagi. Kau mandi duluan saja sedang aku beres-beres. Setelah itu makan masakan Momo-senpai sebelum berangkat."

"Usulmu boleh juga."

OoO

"Wah! Aku tidak menyangka kalau masakan Momo-senpai ini sangat enak!" Puji Ino setelah menandaskan makanan di piringnya.

"Ino benar. Steak Lada Hitam paling empuk yang pernah kumakan!" Sakura menimpali.

Momo tersenyum, "Bisa saja kalian. Padahal, kalu Shiro-chan pasti akan bilang masakanku kurang ini, kurang itu. Walaupun ujung-ujungnya dia minta tambah." _Senpai_ berwajah ramah itu kemudian tersipu-sipu.

"Shiro-chan?" Tanya Sakura dan Ino serempak.

Mendadak ekspresi Momo-senpai berubah seakan ia baru saja menyebutkan kata-kata yang seharusnya tak boleh diucapkan.

"Siapa itu Momo-senpai?" Ino penasaran.

"Ahaha.. Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya teman main di masa kecil. Oh ya, setengah jam lagi kalian harus berkumpul. Untuk ke lapangan Karakura, dari sini kalian bisa naik mini bus. Kalian bisa pergi bersama denganku."

OoO

Setelah membereskan perlatan makan yang dipakai tadi, mereka bertiga menunggu bus yang lewat di depan rumah. Sorot lampu mini bus yang datang menyilaukan mata para gadis muda itu.

Segera mereka naik dan mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Momo duduk dengan Sakura sedangkan Ino terpisah dua kursi di depan mereka.

"_Senpai_, biasanya tahun baru di Zanpakunai acaranya apa saja?" Sakura memulai percakapan.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri nanti, Sakura-chan. Yang pasti lumayan seru." Momo membuat Sakura penasaran.

"Sedikit saja Momo-senpai, ayolah..." Sakura sedikit memaksa.

"Iya. Iya. Biasanya ada pesta kembang api, meniup terompet. Yah, semacam perayaan tahun baru pada umumnya." Jawaban Momo sepertinya masih belum memuaskan Sakura. "Oh ya. Ada satu tradisi saat tahun baru yaitu penobatan _Prince_ dan _Princess_ Zanpakunai. Tahun lalu yang mendapatkan gelar _Prince_ adalah Hyuuga Neji dari distrik Rasengan. Kemudian untuk _Princess_-nya adalah Hibari Shion dari distrik Rinnegan. Mulai besok, mereka sama-sama menjadi murid tingkat tiga atau disebut _jounin_."

"Wah, kedengarannya hebat! Sayangnya aku tidak tahu mereka berdua itu yang mana. Lalu, lalu. Ada berapa calon pengganti mereka? Siapa calon paling kuat untuk menjadi _Prince_ dan _Princess_ selanjutnya?" Remaja usia 16 tahunan itu menjadi sangat antusias.

Mendengar itu, Momo terkekeh-kekeh. "Kau terlalu bersemangat, Sakura-chan. Kurasa jika kuberitahu siapa saja calonnya, kau tidak akan tahu karena belum pernah lihat sebelumnya. Yang jelas calon _Prince_ dan _Princess_ Zanpakunai masing-masing ada tujuh orang. Siapa yang akan terpilih? Kita lihat saja nanti."

OoO

_**Tsudzuku**_

Haaa...

Tak kusangka pembuatan 1 chapter ini berjalan dengan cukup lancar padahal laporan praktikum masih bertumpuk dan belum selesai. Heran deh, kenapa minggu tenang selalu menjadi minggu paling tidak tenang ya? Hohoho.

Gimana ceritanya? Masih masuk akal? Hehehe. Penasaran sama siapa saja tokoh yang akan muncul? Ikuti perkembangannya!

Curhat sebentar boleh ya? Ternyata berhibernasi dari FFn itu tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan karena jadi nggak tahu apa-apa alias ketinggalan banyak update-an. ^^'

Ya sudahlah, yang berminat review jangan ragu-ragu ya...

**Just an ordinary woman, Hikari.**


End file.
